I'm Coming Home
by Grenade
Summary: OLD STORY: BoGlitch , long distance, military and sex. I REGRET NOTHING.
1. Arrival

**This is just me experimenting with m********tions and love speeches. This is kind of an AU and this is part one.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't until he entered the airport that he realised that those two large shoulder bags worth of clothes was enough for him to survive on in two years back in his native country. He smiled in astonishment at his recent discovery as he bustled along with other passengers who were in the same plane as him. The airport was fairly packed, even at six pm so he worried that his loved one would be able to spot him. He <em>did<em> have to dye his hair back to the natural black. When Glitch turned eighteen, he received a call from his parents to summon him back in Korea to return home to fulfil his mandatory military services. It was a Korean man's duty to do so, regardless of where he's living. He was extremely reluctant at first, especially since he and his boyfriend, Bodie are now able to do '_things_' that they couldn't do when Glitch was still underage but after much persuasion and overlook from his friends, he decided to go. They gave him the pros and cons of his situation, as their insights helped Glitch in deciding on what to do; Angel said for him to go now and savour his youth later. Emilia saw truth in Angel's words but she also said for Glitch to just head off later—"_Bodie obviously has been for the past years and for him to continue to wait is just too much._"

He found himself sighing for the rest of that day, debating on whether or not to go now or later—it _is_ two years minimum that he _has_ to complete.  
><em>"Either way, you're still gonna have to go, right?"<em> Glitch remembered the words of wisdom from the wondrous Miss Aubrey and it was her words that made him make up his mind. Glitch decided to go as soon as he can, but not before breaking up with Bodie. He came to the conclusion that he should do so to save Bodie from staying faithful to someone who isn't going to be with them for two whole years. The blond was shocked and slightly disappointed at his boyfriend's conviction—Bodie said that he'd wait for him, "_I have been for four years, haven't I?_" He felt slightly guilty for keeping their relationship the way it was but he decided to trust the blond, as he have been for years. And with those words imprinted in the prodigy's mind, he set off back to his country, getting ready for training, drills and duties that soldier boys do. He tried to flatten his hair in attempt to avoid it being shaved off as he tried not to seem too high maintenance around the other soldiers who were about his age, or maybe even older.

Glitch checked his watch to see that he was a couple minutes early, so he brought it upon himself to give the lifeguard a surprise. His eyes wandered around the sea of people as he held his bags in each hand. He knew that he wouldn't stick out because his neon green streak disappeared which was great for his two-second plan. After looking around for a minute or two, he spotted his prince charming sitting down a few feet away from him. He smiled in content; he felt like a child who finally got what he wanted for Christmas after begging for years. He dipped to the left, hiding behind other people before coming to a sudden halt. There, he saw a woman's head lying on Bodie's lap, flashing _his_ blond a ring that snuggly constricted on a finger on her left hand. His good eye sight made it clear that it was an engagement ring, and to add insult to injury, _Aubrey_ was the one wearing it. He watched reluctantly as the two exchanged smiles right in front of him. Through experience alone, Glitch knew not to believe everything that he sees but this time, everything made sense.

The prodigy has been gone for a long time, Aubrey was the one who gave him the logic to leave and Bodie must've been lonely. It was simple maths; the two could've fallen in love during the two years and now they're preparing to walk down the aisle. Also, it's probably in society's best interest that the two of them were together. At least they can hold hands in public, hug in public and even kiss. His eyes locked onto Bodie's finger as it pressed against Aubrey's forehead in a playful matter. Glitch immediately averted his attention away from the two as his heart sunk deeply. His eyebrows narrowed as his face fell; he rushed quickly away from both of their line of sight, using basic skills to blend in with the crowd. He held back his tears as he struggled to get his phone out, especially since his hands were full. He ended up on the left side of the airport, sitting on a bench near the fourth terminal. His elbows rested on his knees as his head looked down—eyes watery. He's been through a lot of pain that he had to endure whilst in the military, but none of that can compare to the pain he's feeling right now. In his hands, he held his cell phone, slowly growing frustrated as he tried to remember the number for a cab. He clearly couldn't think properly—he was at the airport so cabs are _bound_ to be waiting outside for him. Everyone there knew it, but he just couldn't. He thought it was best to just ask for some sort of back story to what he'd just beared witness to but if his equation deemed true, he just wouldn't be able to stay strong.

* * *

><p>"B, what time it is?" Aubrey asked as she sat up properly, looking at the said man. Bodie reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone before checking.<br>"It's almost 6:20." He replied naively, placing the device back into his pocket. Aubrey's mouth slightly fell, "What?" He asked, oblivious to her action.  
>"Glitch's plane should've landed here ten minutes ago!" She informed him; the two of them stood up in sync as their eyes never left each other, "He should be here by now." She turned around to grab her hand bag before gesturing Bodie to follow her lead.<br>"He probably didn't see us." Bodie said in a calm voice which contradicted how he felt inside which as worried and panicked.  
>"Probably… we should go look for him." Aubrey suggested looking around for anyone who resembled Glitch in some sort.<br>"You mean like, split up?" The lifeguard asked which made Aubrey shoulders slump, "Right. I'll check over here, and you go over there."  
>"Alright then," And with that the two parted ways, searching for the ex-soldier.<p>

Mere minutes felt like hours to the two when their paths crossed back. Their search was thorough and frantic as they couldn't find the said man.  
>"That's it, I'm gonna do it." Bodie said, not referring to what <em>it was<em>. Aubrey grabbed onto his shoulder as the blond turned to leave. He halted before looking at her with confusion. She sighed before speaking, "Why don't you just try _calling_ your hero, ay genius?" Aubrey suggested, crossed her arms over her chest whilst smiling. Bodie let out a knowing breath before pulling out his cell phone once again.  
>"That's what the '<em>it'<em> I was talking about anyways." The lifeguard muttered as he dialled in Glitch's number.  
>"Right," The red-head sarcastically said. Bodie then placed the receiver to his ear before moving to look at it in confusion, "What's wrong?"<br>"Lines' busy." He replied monotonously, "Who could he be calling?"  
>"Maybe someone to pick him up? He probably didn't see us, as you said earlier." Aubrey sighed out. The blond turned on his heel, heading off to an unknown destination, "H-Hey! Where are you going?" She called out in an annoyed tone before soon following the male's line of pursuit. They ended up at the information and help desk, Aubrey soon catching what Bodie was going to do.<br>"Excuse me," The blond started, catching the attention of one of the ladies at the reception, "Can I make an announcement?"

* * *

><p>An attention grabbing tone ringed throughout all of the terminals at the airport. Glitch looked up, his eyes locked onto the speaker as he was interested on what was going to be announced. A woman's voice was soon heard; she sounded very professional too, "Can a young boy with black and green hair…"<br>_No way. You've got to be kidding me._ A smile spread across the prodigy's lips as he knew full well what was going to be said.  
>"…Who goes by the name of Glitch, please come to the first information desk. Your… <em>excuse me sir, who are you?"<em> The woman's voice trailed off to a whisper as she spoke to someone—Bodie, Glitch presumed. A loud screeching noise was soon heard throughout the speakers, suggesting a struggle with the microphone. The prodigy cringed at the sound before it settled.  
>"Glitch! Glitch! Baby, where are you?" A familiar, heart-warming voice filled the terminal causing the said man to crack another smile. A couple of <em>excuse me's <em>and _sir, please return the microphone_ can be heard in the background, but Glitch knew how persistent Bodie can be, "Bodie misses you!" The blond said, addressing himself in third person. His voice seemed forced; probably because the ladies at the reception were trying to take the microphone off him.

"Come back to me now! I need to see you—" The sound of his voice was cut off by the same attention grabbing tone. Glitch glanced around to see girls slightly swooning and other amused at the little situation that just took place. He then sat there for a moment, thinking of how to approach the blond he yearns to see. He decided on being rough when he comes into contact with him before making the judgement of whether Bodie is engaged or not. Standing up with his conviction in mind, he grabbed his bags and headed off to the first information desk. His heart pounded in his ears as he really questioned whether or not he can uphold his decision. Bodie had that aura about him that made you change your mind in the snap of a finger. Walking through the sea of people, he finally managed to see _him_. In his mind, he screamed with joy, but outside he kept his poker face.  
>"Glitch!" The blond shouted as he and Aubrey jog up to him. He smiled faintly as he placed his bags down onto the ground. Aubrey was the first to officially greet him as she constricted her arms around the prodigy. They hugged briefly before she stepped back. Glitch felt awkward but he didn't show it. The red-head glanced at Bodie before nodding.<p>

"I'll leave you guys alone." She said, backing away from the two with a smile. The prodigy watched her walk off to sit on a nearby bench before turning his attention back at the blond. Bodie smiled fondly and Glitch couldn't help but melt inside. They stayed quiet for no longer than a minute—Bodie took a hesitant step closer towards the younger male before caressing his cheek softly. Glitch shivered under his touch as he attempted to not lean into the blonde's warmth. Bodie chuckled slightly at their awkwardness before leaning in slowly. Their lips barely touched as the prodigy felt the blonde's breath brush against his skin. He knew now that he couldn't go on with his conviction but he just had to get what needs to be said out of his system. His hand shot up to the lifeguard's chest; it extended outwards, pushing the blond away and rejected the kiss he wanted for years. The younger male averted his eyes to the side, not focusing on anything in particular at Bodie's eyebrows narrowed in confusion.  
>"Hey, what's wrong?" His sweet voice asked. Glitch took in a deep breath before looking back at the blond. He saw concern and worriedness in those baby blues as he felt like all eyes in the terminal were on them.<p>

"I need to… ask you something." The prodigy asked, not daring to tear his attention away. Silence beared the two of them as Glitch decided to ask it anyways, "Why… didn't you let me break up with you when I left two years ago?" His words seemed rehearsed, as it was. Bodie lifted his hand before placing it on the prodigy's that was pressed up against his chest. He held on to it, intertwining their fingers together as he prepared to answer.  
>"I honestly don't know what this is about. I've told you before, haven't I?" Bodie reminded. He had the feeling that there was more to the question.<br>"I mean…" The prodigy began, trying to find the right words to say. He knew that if he were to mess this up, then the question he needs to ask will deem null, "Why did you insist in being faithful to me? Why did you insist on having a long distance relationship with me?" _Was it so you can cheat on me to get back at me for leaving you for so long?_ He mentally added.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>


	2. Distance

**Part two**

* * *

><p>"…Because," The blond began after a full long minute of silence, "I think long distance relationships are beautiful." That single sentence really caught Glitch's full attention. His eyes locked onto the face in front of him as all of the noise around him cancelled out to where the only thing he can hear was Bodie's voice, "It's not that I always want to be away from you, Glitch. It's just that when you're in one… Yeah, it hurts a lot. You know, not being able to see you, kiss you or hold you. It just gets too much to the point where you can't go on living… knowing that your heart it half away across the world from where you are." Bodie grabbed a hold of the younger male's hand as he held them both tightly. His words were genuine which made Glitch feel a pang of guilt for hearing of his… boyfriend's pain, "But just think about it. Just think how wonderful it will be when I get the chance to embrace you in my arms once again. Then all that distance, all that time we've spent apart— it just feels like it was all worth it. It was all worth the lonely nights, and dull days without you here. Everything just seems better when I get to see your smile. It also just goes to show how much I miss your presence. You could be shouting at me right now, but I'd still be happy. I'll be happy because you're here, <em>finally..<em>. with me." The blond constricted his arms around the slim waist of Glitch, pulling him closer to his body.

"Distance is just another test and I hope we've passed it." Bodie lifted one of his hands up to Glitch's head as his fingers wrapped around the back of it, "I love you, Glitch. I love you so much and…"  
>"Prove it." The younger male requested, cutting off the blond. Bodie smiled and without a second thought, he pressed his lips against Glitch's with no hesitation. The prodigy's widen as he felt his heart explode. The pits of his stomach swirled as he had never been so in love with Bodie than right now. It wasn't just the speech or the kiss that made Glitch yearn for him more; it was the shamelessness the blond had. He didn't care what others think and nothing was going to stop him from pursuing whatever he had his eyes set on.<p>

Their lips moved together as the younger male felt his face heat up. He lost all inhibitions as desperation took over the moment. Approximately two minutes into their intimate moment, it came to an abrupt end as a sudden flash caught their attention. Their lips reluctantly parted as they turned their heads to the source of the light, "Aubrey, what the hell are you doing?" Bodie asked, identifying the culprit.  
>"I'm taking commemorative photo!" She squealed. She had a cheerful and happy aura about her which made Glitch sighed in astonishment of the red-heads' personality. He then felt Bodie lean in to whisper something into his ear.<br>"You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss those lips of yours but they were totally worth the wait." A giggle followed by another flash caused the males to be temporarily blind, "Please stop." Bodie begged.  
>"But you guys are just so cute!" She confessed before snapping yet another photo.<br>"Who are you and what have you done with Aubrey?" The prodigy sarcastically asked, before shooting a glance at Bodie for answers. He smiled knowingly before looking at Aubrey.

"Give me your hand, Aubs." He requested as she obliged. The blond then showed the prodigy the engagement ring, "Angel proposed to her."  
>"Surprise!" She squealed as her hands shook in excitement. Glitch let out a sigh of relief at that new. He knew now to trust that quote, "<em>Don't always believe what you see.<em>" Glitch mentally prepared himself to remember that before parting his lips to speak.  
>"Congratulations." He said.<br>"You don't seem happy?" Aubrey inquired.  
>"No, I am!" He reassured her, "It's just that… I've missed so much these past two years and I'm relieved."<br>"You are?" Bodie asked, wanting to know more than just the 'relieved' part. Two sets of eyes lay on the prodigy as he was soon pressured into spilling.  
>"I just thought that… You and Bodie were…" He didn't even have to finish his sentence for the other two to get where he was going.<br>"Her and me?" Bodie asked. Glitch looked away briefly which gave the blond the answer he was looking for, "Sorry, but that's never happening. No offense, Aubs." He quickly adds. Aubrey shot a glare at him as she takes out her car keys, signalling the two that she's going to head off to fetch the car.  
>"I'll kill you." She threatens with a smile before exiting the terminal.<p>

"And she's back." Glitch states as his eyes met Bodie's  
>"Yeah, she is… and so are you." The blond pointed out, constricting his arms back around the younger male's waist. Glitch smiled in content, wrapping his own arms lazily around Bodie's shoulders. The lifeguard leaned in, pressing his forehead against the prodigy's, "Welcome home, babe." He whispered as the two of them swayed slightly to no music. The only sounds that surrounded them were the voices of strangers and their foot steps.<p>

"I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm considering writing a sexy sequel to this. As in, M rated sequel that includes the bedroom. Hm. <strong>

**Title Inspiration: I'm Coming Home – J. Cole ft. Skylar Grey.**


	3. Moment

**Aighties. This is the complete version of chapter3. Sorry, meant to finish this earlier buttttt… Erm. Stuff happened. Fuck, I'm so lazy. **

Slamming the younger male into the wall wasn't nearly as exciting as the anticipation they held in their hearts on the ride home from the airport. With Aubrey taking the wheel with the love birds in the back, the two just died as they tried to keep their hands off each other. Aubrey knew that she had to drive faster before Glitch and Bodie explode into a bundle of sex monkeys. The blond, especially, since he's held off his desires for the fully matured dancer for _years_, literally! The moment the two got dropped off at the lifeguard's residential home, they threw Glitch's luggage wherever their hands flung and rushed into the bedroom without a second thought. Their breathing deepened as the mere _thought_ of what they were going to do got fired them up.

An aggressive kiss was how their night began as the darkness intensified the mood. The room was a mess but the two managed to get around by memory. A small grunt slipped passed Glitch's lips as he was slammed into the wall, smiling a bit at the attitude and aura his boyfriend gave off.  
>"Someone's desperate." The Korean whispered as the blond pulled off his shirt before his own. Their lips pressed again as Bodie began to work on his lover's belt, "What? Not gonna even buy me dinner?" Glitch teased, his hands trailing all over the blonde's chiselled body.<br>"What are you on about? This _is_ dinner." Bodie replied, tearing open the Korean's pants. For a split second, they shared a loving glance before the blond pressed his lips up against the nook of Glitch's neck.

The younger male moaned, arching his head to the side to give his lover more skin. He grinded the back of his head against the wall as their bodies were pushed together. Bodie's heart beat against Glitch's as his partner's muscled body was something he could get used to. But he hoped that the army only gave him a new body—he still wanted the prodigy to still be his cute, flustered self. But he did have to admit, he loved the sexiness he emitted. Not that he wasn't sexy before, so to speak.

The tips of Glitch's digits gripped tightly onto the blonde's waist, rocking his crotch against his. He sure as hell didn't know what he was doing but this just felt _so_ right. The prodigy heard a chuckle of slight amusement at that intimate gesture.  
>"Wow, you're <em>such<em> a virgin." Bodie remarked, receiving a snicker from the other.  
>"What? I'm not chaste enough for you?" The ex-soldier asked; licking his lips as his eyes filled with lust. The blond couldn't help but get lost in them.<br>"Actually, _too_ chaste." He then corrected, "Lemme show you how to get a man fired up."

Bodie didn't let another second pass by; he grabbed his lover by the hips before gesturing him to bend over on the nearby computer desk. Glitch showed some hesitation but obliged with a brave face. He pressed his forearms against the polished wood, his butt sticking out innocently—_tempting_ the Caucasian. The blond licked his lips as he pulled down Glitch's pants and briefs in one swoop. It dropped down to his ankles as the prodigy stepped out of them before scuffing it away to the side. His heart panicked with uneasiness as he was afraid of messing this up. Even at the age of twenty, he still didn't know what to do when in this situation and he just didn't want to ruin it. Not just for himself but for Bodie too. This was something they've longed to do for a very long time and yeah, sure it didn't seem organised or special—but they're in love and they're together in the same time-zone. This is as perfect for them as it gets.

Glitch closed his eyes as he attempted to steady his breathing. The sound of a zipper zipping down broke his train of rushed thoughts as he peered over his shoulder. He barely had any time left to catch a mere glimpse of the blond as Bodie pressed his hot, growing bundle up against the prodigy's ass. Glitch snapped his head back to look forward as the warmth his lover provided was something he has yet to grow accustomed to. The lifeguard began to rub his rod up and down in between the crack of Glitch's rear, receiving a startled response from the younger one. Bodie leaned his chest against Glitch's back, leaning his chin onto the prodigy's shoulder. The blonde could hear the trembling sounds he was making as the lighter-skinned virgin shook slightly.

"Glitch…" Bodie whispered into the said male's ear as his hand reached around, grabbing a hold of Glitch's cock. The Korean's breath hitched under the blonde's touch. Bodie slowly began to stroke him whilst his rubbing movements quickened and morphed into rocking.  
>"Hnngh… You sure do know… how to fire a guy up…" The younger male gasped, growing into his full erection in just mere minutes. The blond buried his nose in the nook of Glitch's neck, breathing in deeply his lover's scent. His heart melted at the familiar aroma.<br>"You smell so pure." Bodie complimented, his motions turning passionate. The prodigy leaned into the blonde's face, his neck falling ticklish to the blonde's locks. His lips quivered in new found pleasure as the pit of his stomach tumbled.

"It's so hard…" Glitch sighed, referring to the lifeguard's cock. Bodie couldn't help but blush at those blatant words as he pulled himself away.  
>"I want to put it in." The blond informed, lubricating his own digits with his saliva.<br>"Then do it." The prodigy commanded, twisting his upper torso slightly to look at Bodie.  
>"I need to prepare you first—last time I checked you're still a virgin, ey?"<br>"Fuck preparation. I want you in me _now._"

Bodie couldn't help but get more turned on at Glitch's bad boy attitude, "It's going to kill." The blond warned.  
>"No it won't." The prodigy stubbornly retorted. Bodie let out a slightly frustrated sigh.<br>"And how do you know that, soldier boy?" Glitch heaved himself off the desk before turning around to face the blond.  
>"Because I already died the moment I left you." The prodigy then replied, his fingertips reaching out to caress his lover's cheek, "<em>This<em> should be nothing. This pain can never compare to when I decided to leave your side."

"Glitch…" The blond whispered almost inaudibly. Bodie leant into the younger male's touch before stepping closer, pressing his body up against his lover's. Glitch let out a small squeak followed by him wrapping his new built arms around the lifeguard's neck. Bodie's hands trailed sensually all over Glitch's back, his crotch grinding up against the prodigy's.  
>"Hnn…" The younger one moaned, taking a deep breath in content. Bodie's movements were intense as he felt his heart melt with every passing moment. The passion in his soul fired up his movements as he was seriously considering Glitch's request to just <em>put it in<em>.  
>"I seriously can't wait." The blond sighed out, closing his eyes as he spoke such honest words.<br>"Then let's just do it."

x.x.x

The bed creaked as the foundations threatened to break into a million pieces. Sweat trailed down the Caucasian's back as he buried his nose into the nook of Glitch's neck, breathing in his lover's lingering scent. Flesh heated against flesh as hearts began to beat as one. Bodie's chest pressed intimately close against the younger male's back as his hips rocked back and forth, vigorously. Hearty moans escaped the prodigy's slick lips as the penetration from behind tore his insides out. The pain was killing him but for the blond, he's willing to endure it. He was willing to do whatever, because he felt like he owed him at least _that _much.

Glitch's knees dug into the mattress as his face hid within the pillows and sheets. His voice was muffled into the material but it was still sexy enough for the blond to hear. The prodigy gripped tightly onto whatever his hands could grab a hold of as his current position made it hard for him to breath. His chest tightened; his body threatened to fall. He would've done so miles ago if it weren't for the lifeguard's hands holding him up by the waist. Glitch's hole began to loosen up and recognize Bodie's size. The pain subsided and morphed into pleasure. His cock jutted up and down, secreting its juices with every thrust the blond made.

"Are you alright?" The blond ask, whispering his question into the younger male's ear. Glitch gave no reply as he wasn't in any condition to do so. His stomach turned and twisted at the pleasure that he wasn't accustomed to. His heart beat elevated the moment the Bodie hit his sweet spot, just above his prostate. Glitch whimpered, arching his back. His eyes shut tightly, causing him to concentrate on what his lover was doing to him. His excitement suddenly intensified and he yearned for more. He lazily slid his dominate hand down to his crotch, hoping that the stimulation will bring him to his euphoria. Just as he was going wrap his keen digits around his length, Bodie grabbed his hand, pulling it away.

"You can't do that, Glitch." The blond ordered in a teasingly innocent voice.  
>"Haaa… Bo-Bodie…" Was all the younger male managed to let slip passed his lips. Glitch could feel a smirk press up against his neck at his reaction. His face flushed a deep shade of red as his eyes watered, blurring his sight (not that it really mattered), "<em>Bodie…<em>" The prodigy moaned in a way that made him sound as if he was pleading for something with such a desperate heart, "Make me cum…"

A tingling sensation racked through Bodie's body as those dirty words heated his face, "Glitch…"


End file.
